A difficult decision
by OneLovelyPieceOfPie
Summary: Evelyn and Setsuna are happily married, but when their old friends arrive as a surprise strange things begin happening and doubt begins to grow in Evelyn's mind... Setsuna x OC and Lockon x OC


"_Soran, I have a request to make. I have an important job to do, but I need a protector to help me." Evelyn bit down on her finger and blood dripped down."Be my blood-warrior, and help me fight against what may attempt to kill me. Soran, it is a lot to ask of you, but I feel you are the only one who can help." She knew that he wasn't going to answer, but she was saying it anyway. She placed a hand underneath Soran's chin. She slipped her bleeding finger into his mouth. She flicked her wrist to rid herself of the blood. The blood splattered across the stone floor. _

"_I'd appreciate it if you didn't dirty my floors with your blood, Evelyn." Another woman stepped into view. She had long blonde hair like Evelyn, and wore a black dress that swished at her knees."I have enough trouble cleaning up the place with all the monsters dying here."_

"_Of course, of course." She chuckled. "You don't mind if I stay the night, do you? Of course you don't, I'm your beloved cousin. Plus, you'll have an extra pair of indestructible hands if there's an attack! So I'm going to take Soran to the guest room." Evelyn left and the blonde-haired woman smirked. _You've being glowing happily since you met him, Evelyn. It's been a while since I last saw you smile like that... _The blonde smirked happily at the thought._

Evelyn received a call from an unknown number.

"This is the Ibrahim household, how may I help you?" She sang, in her usual chirpy voice. Soran shot her a who-is-it? Look and she shrugged in reply.

"May I speak to Setsuna, please?" The person on the other end on the phone said in a serious voice. It was a woman's voice, Evelyn could tell. She shoved the phone in his face and he took it out of her hands with an intrigued look on his face.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Setsuna, I have a request to make. I want you to come back to Celestial Being and pilot the 00 once again." Soran could tell who it was now.

"Miss Sumeragi! It is nice to hear from you again." He said honestly. Sumeragi Lee Noriega was Celestial Being's tactical forecaster. "I would happily oblige, but I would have to ask for someone to come with me. I can't live without them coming."

"Of course. But may I ask who this person is?"

"She's my wife." He replied in a calm voice.

"What, your wife?" She practically screamed down the phone. Soran could hear the phone being stolen from her hands.

"You got married and you never told us? Man, that's uncalled for. I would have loved to have met up again with everyone again at your wedding. How awesome would that have been?" Soran laughed at the typical Lockon. "Oh hell, did you just laugh? Please tell me I'm not going insane." Evelyn, who had pressed her ear as close to the phone as possible, took the phone off Soran.

"Excuse me, but why on Earth would you be going insane? Is there something wrong about him laughing?" She put the phone on loudspeaker so Soran could hear as well. It appeared that Lockon had done the same thing, because there was a gasp around the room.

"No way in hell...is that Evelyn Hime? It is, isn't it? So this is where you got to after you left the ship! Things are really screwed up at the moment." He laughed and coughed to cover it up. "I'm going to meet Setsuna outside Regent Park's North exit tomorrow at 3, so make sure he doesn't miss it."

"Setsuna, who exactly is your wife, is it Marina?" Anger and amusement glinted in Evelyn's eyes at Milenia's question.

"Setsuna, as you call him, is not married to Marina bloody Ismail. He's married to me!" She shouted and slammed down the phone. "My god, they're idiots, why would I be living in your house if I wasn't married to you?"

"I'm glad I'm married to you and not Marina," Soran slipped his arms around her waist, "because I love you." He kissed her forehead and she led him up the stairs towards their bedroom. He was about to push her onto the bed, when the doorbell rang.

"Damn, that was bad timing." She grumbled and tried to leave the room. Soran grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"We could always ignore them. It's not like they know we're in." She smiled slyly. Evelyn was about to reply, when a voice rang down stairs.

"We know you're here, so don't try to ignore us."

"Hey, isn't that Lockon's voice...?" She asked slowly. She pushed Soran off her and ran downstairs to investigate. Through the peephole in the door, she could see the whole crew of the Ptolemaios standing outside their door. She opened it before Soran could stop her and Lockon immediately grabbed her left hand.

"My god, you weren't lying. That's one hell of a ring you got there, Eve." He exclaimed and pushed past Evelyn. "Setsuna, where the hell are you? How the hell did you get away with keeping this behind our backs?"Soran smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well...no, actually, I have a couple questions of my own to ask. Like how on Earth you found us here."

"That's easy; we traced the house through your phone." Milenia chipped in and Evelyn's hands curled into fists.

"Married to Marina Ismail?" She asked quietly. "Do I sound like Marina Ismail to you?" Milenia backed up with her hands in the air. She stuttered an apology and hid behind Allelujah. The phone rang again and Soran rushed to answer it.

"This is Soran Ibrahim." He said calmly. He glanced downstairs and Evelyn was trying to get past Allelujah to Milenia.

"Soran, it is Marina Ismail. I am in need of your services." There was a hint of fear in her voice. "I have to get out of Azadiztan and quickly."

"I'm not able to use the gundam at the moment, Marina." Evelyn must have heard this because she stopped shaking Milenia by the collar and stared upwards. She stalked over and held out her hands.

"Give me the phone, Soran." She said coldly.

"But-"

"I said, give me the phone." The rest of the house had gone quiet. Silently, Soran handed her the phone.

"Marina Ismail. I want you to listen to me very carefully."

"Eve Hime? But what are you doing at Soran's house?" Marina gasped, in a shocked voice.

"That doesn't matter. What I want you to do is forget this number, forget who Soran Ibrahim is and erase every memory you have of him. If you don't, I'll come do it for you." She hung up and smiled at the crew.

"I have just had an amazing idea!" Sumeragi squealed. They all stared at her and Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "What if you got remarried aboard the Ptolemy? I mean, I could take the service seeing as I'm the captain and- did you buy or rent the dress?"

"I-I bought it..."

"Then you can re-wear it! It's brilliant, you can get married all over again, this time with the crew there!" Evelyn stood there in silence and Sumeragi snapped her fingers. "Have you got a wedding album? I want to see the dress." Evelyn invited everyone to the kitchen and they sat around the massive table. While she was sorting through the draws, Tieria asked,

"Why have you got such a big house for just the two of you?" She pulled out a photo album and placed it in front of Sumeragi.

"It was left to me by my Father. He's still alive, but...he needed me to have somewhere safe to be." Tieria looked at her weirdly and she sat next to Soran. Sumeragi was flicking through the album when she suddenly gasped.

"Oh Eve, you look so pretty." Soran leant over to peek at the picture, and it was Eve in her wedding dress. Her long blonde hair was slightly wavy and let down to her waist, with a single thin plait entwined with a gold ribbon. The dress was white and embroidered with golden silk and flowed outwards. Soran stood next to her, an arm slipped around her waist, with a black suit and a golden tie. His hair was in his usual scruffy style, but apart from that, they could've been royalty. Soran smiled and stood up to show her a certain photo, when he collapsed to the floor. Eve rushed over to him and checked his pulse.

"Shit, he hasn't had his blood for a while." She picked him up and smiled apologetically to the crew. "I'm sorry, but Soran needs to rest now. I'll just take him upstairs, but there is no need to worry." She carried him upstairs and Tieria sat, thinking hard. _There's something weird going on,_ he thought, _I'd better do some investigating._ He stood up and made his excuses. He ducked behind a curtain to avoid being seen by Sumeragi and something jabbed into his back. He spun around and here was a discreet button hidden in the wall. He pressed it and a bookcase slid back. _A secret room? What the hell is going on here? And just how cliché can you get? _ He dashed in just before the entrance sealed over. The room lit up and he was in a long hallway slanting downwards. The tunnel was constructed out of stone and there were paintings hanging on the walls. The first one, Tieria could easily tell, was Evelyn, but they soon turned into men that looked very similar to her and older and younger girls. He noticed that all the paintings had red eyes with black slits for pupils. All except Evelyn's. She had normal green eyes. There was a door at the end of the hallway. It was a cellar, still made of stone, but with gold decorations around. In the middle of the back wall, was a painting of Evelyn with a young man, blonde hair like her own, and a white shirt with black trousers and Evelyn was sat on his knee. There were paintings of Evelyn with different people all around the room. _They're the same people as in the hall! Is this her family? They certainly look like her. _He heard the door at the far end of the tunnel open and heels clipping against the stone floor. He knew almost straight away that it was Evelyn. _I can either find somewhere to hide or get the truth out of her. _He knew he should've hidden, but his hunger for knowledge about this secret room defeated him. She came in and her eyes blinked rapidly in shock. "Tieria, how did you get in here?" She asked, sitting down on a golden throne.

"No, I want to ask you a question. When Setsuna-"

"Soran, when we are in his home, please."

"When Soran collapsed, you said something about him not having his blood for a while. What did you mean?" She didn't answer. "Tell me, I'll keep it a secret, but if Soran's in danger..." She sighed and stroked one of the men in one of the paintings.

"This is my cousin, Tieria. Everyone in these paintings is brothers and sisters. They are all in a constant battle for their throne. In order for one sibling to take the throne, all the others must be dead." She walked over to one of the pictures that had her and a girl of around eighteen. "This is Lilianne. She and her three older brothers are the only ones still alive. This is because they have the strongest blood warriors. Do you know what they are, Tieria?" Tieria shook his head and Evelyn continued. "They are people who are chosen by the Royals to live forever to protect them. Soran is my blood warrior. I am a royal, but only because the Father of these siblings is my uncle. I have my family's ability to live forever and their ability to create a blood warrior." She fell silent and Tieria was cradling his head in his hands.

"So you mean that, Soran is going to live forever? He's going to stay young while we all grow old and weary? That's very interesting, but what does this have to do with him drinking blood? Is he a vampire or something?" She laughed aloud and Tieria's head shot up in surprise. "What's so funny?"

"My dear Soran is not a vampire! No, I would never make a vampire my blood warrior. You see there is a process which must happen in order to create a warrior. They must drink a drop of your blood. Of course, it only works on corpses-"

"Only works on corpses? Does that mean that Soran...died?" She hung her head and fiddled with a lock of her golden hair. Tieria ran a hand through his hair. "What happened? Did he get stabbed or..." He trailed off and looked to Evelyn for answers.

"He was shot." She said shortly and sweetly.

"By who?" Tieria pressed, dying to know the story behind it.

"By one of Marina Ismail's bodyguards." Her voice was dripping malice. "He was asked by her personally to escort her home to Azadiztan, but Shirin had other ideas. She got a team of bodyguards to take her to an airport, and when Soran tried to get close, they shot him. Marina didn't do anything. She stood there, staring at him on the floor." Tieria could understand why Evelyn hated her so much. "If I hadn't of shown up sometime soon after he'd passed away...then he wouldn't be here. I took him to my cousin's house, blooded him and explained what was happening. He listened and then took me to the Ptolemaios."

"And that's when you joined us. The only reason you were there is because Soran couldn't live without you." Tieria concluded, finally beginning to understand.

"That's why I must come back with you. But, there is one thing I must ask of you." Tieria looked up at her with intrigue in his eyes. "Please, allow me to kill you." He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Evelyn pulled out a gun from underneath her skirt. She pressed it to Tieria's forehead and smiled. "Your knowledge is of use to me, Tieria. Be my second blood warrior, and I will soon charm Allelujah and Lockon to join you and my precious Soran." _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, I would have to drink her blood, but living forever...I could gain so much information. I would be able to understand the world to the maximum amount. Wait, am I actually thinking about this? I don't want to be shot; it is not an honourable way to die. _He immediately regretted thinking that when he remembered that Soran was shot.

"Evelyn...why are you so determined to make all the gundam meisters your warriors?" Her sweet smile faded and the happiness in her eyes was replaced by sadness. "Just tell me why." She fell to her knees and started to cry.

"I can't let him be on his own. He has me but, Soran seems so happy around you three. Having him watch all his friends growing old together while he's still young, I don't want to put him through that. I've done it for two centuries, nearly three, and it's horrible. Please help him, Tieria." Tieria was going to reply when Soran came in. He looked down at the gun in Evelyn's hand and then stared at Tieria.

"What are you doing down here. You shouldn't be here." He knelt down next to Evelyn and pulled her into his chest. "What's wrong with her Tieria? Why won't she look at me?" Every time he tried to look at her face, she changed the direction she was facing. "What did you do?" Tieria understood why she wanted the meisters to be immortal so much.

"I think you should leave, Soran. Just for a minute or so. I have something I have to do for her." Soran glanced up at Tieria and the purple haired man smiled reassuringly. Soran placed his faith in Tieria and left the room. "Eve, give me the gun." She looked up at him and handed him the gleaming weapon. "Do you promise you'll revive me as soon as I die?" She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. Tieria gulped and held the gun to his head. He pulled the trigger and there was a deafening bang. Evelyn scurried over to him and ripped some of the skin off her finger with her teeth. She placed two fingers on his neck. There was no pulse. The blood rolled of her fingernail and into Tieria's mouth. She checked for his pulse again, and this time, she could hear it. Soran ran in and looked from Tieria to Evelyn.

"He asked me to. I couldn't resist giving you another friend to stay with you forever." He smiled slightly and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"It would've been enough with just you, but I thank you anyway." She shook her head. Soran picked Tieria up and carried him through to the main hall. Evelyn sat in her sanctuary and stared at the painting of her and Lilianne.

"I hope you win, Lilianne." She said simply. "I have done some awful things, I am sad to say. I am allowing myself to become a pawn for Celestial Being. To do this, I must take the crown of the Monster Kingdom. I have tried to make a deal with your brothers, Lilianne, the same one that I made with you. None of them will co-operate. Once you have wiped each other out, I will take the throne for myself. It may seem stupid, but Celestial Being is important to me. I refuse to lay a finger on you, Lilianne, but as for the others..." Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot guarantee their safety."

"That doesn't bother me." Evelyn spun around and Lilianne stood behind her.

"When did...did you hear all that?" She asked, worried that she might tell the others if she loved them enough. Lilianne laughed and sat in her cousin's throne.

"I did. But don't fret, Eve. I'm not one to betray those who have been kind to me. Unlike my brothers, I have not lost all sense of decency in this war between us." Evelyn's eyes watered and she sat on Lilianne's lap. "I see that even though you are my older cousin, you still have a childish sense around you sometimes. Where is my other cousin, Soran?"

"He's taking Tieria to his room to rest." She stood up and breathed in deeply. Evelyn extended a hand to her cousin. "Would you like to come meet my friends?" Lilianne stood and let Evelyn stand on her own two feet.

"It would be an interesting experience." She said, and began to walk back up the slanted corridor. They walked through together and as soon as Evelyn was spotted, Sumeragi came rushing over to her.

"Eve, what happened? We heard a gunshot then Setsuna-"

"Soran."

"Then Soran came through carrying Tieria, but he looked perfectly fine. What happened?" Evelyn shook her head and smiled gently. Sumeragi walked into the kitchen and Evelyn left her cousin. She immediately ran upstairs to the spare room. Soran sat in the chair opposite the bed, with Tieria sleeping lightly. Evelyn sat on Soran's lap and rested her head upon his shoulder. She glanced around the pale room that seemed larger than it was with its cream walls and white furniture. She thought of her own room decorated with black oak furniture, then the blood red silk covers and the deep colour of the curtain surrounding the four poster bed. The contradiction between them was ridiculous, but Eve still preferred her own. Tieria gently tossed over and Evelyn couldn't help but think of him as her own child. The door opened and a girl with brown hair that only came to her chin and delicate blue eyes and baby pink lips. She looked to Tieria and smiled cheekily.

"I was just told to check if he's alright." She said and giggled light-heartedly. She stepped through the doorway and Evelyn examined her fully. She wore blue jeans that matched her blue jean jacket, with a cream t-shirt on underneath. "I'm Kim." She laughed and shook Evelyn's hand.

"I'm Evelyn and this," she said and pointed to Soran, "is Soran." Kim nodded happily and bounded out the room. Evelyn sat shocked at the brightness of the girl, even though her, she assumed, friend had just been shot. The door opened again and Lilianne stood there. She smiled and nodded to Soran, who replied with yet another smile. She sat on the bed next to Tieria and smiled.

"You always manage to find the most handsome of men, don't you?" Evelyn smiled happily and kissed Soran's cheek.

"I guess I just have good luck with that sort of thing." She replied silkily. She studied her cousin carefully. "You will have to tell me about your adventures with the dashing Hiro sometime." Evelyn smirked at her own little joke. Lilianne being flustered and blushed a deep shade of pink. Her answer was cut short by a scream.

"Kim!" Lockon shouted from below. Evelyn dashed downstairs. Kim was on the floor, a knife in her left arm, but somehow there was no attacker.

"What happened, Lockon?" Evelyn asked, checking the wounds.

"I-I don't know. The window opened, so she went to close it, but then the knife just kind of...flew at her." Eve looked around her, her eye trained on anything unusual. _The air around Lockon is slightly disorientated..._ She pulled him out of the way as a crowbar came swinging past where his head had been.

"Everyone, get out of the house. Lockon, take Kim to the hospital and tell them that she slipped and brought the knife down when she tried to grab the work surface. Got it?" He said he did. They all left, and Evelyn rushed back upstairs. "Lilianne," the blonde turned her head a fraction, "you and Soran guard this room. I have to go get him." Lilianne nodded, but Soran seemed a little reluctant.

"Eve, come on. Let me go down. I know you're immortal and all, but watching you wake up from death is-"

"I know what it's like. After all, I'm the one waking up." Evelyn shut the door behind her and dashed downstairs into the shed. She pulled out a massive chainsaw and she grinned wildly. "Let's get this show on the road!" She slipped back into the kitchen and watched the air carefully. "Come here, little invisi-baby!" She taunted, swinging the chainsaw behind her back. She spun and the now active chainsaw ripped a hole in the wall. Blood came spurting out. "There we go!" A blood splatter hovered in the air. Evelyn repeatedly swung the chainsaw in that same spot and eventually, a body that was chopped into pieces appeared on the floor. She wiped perspiration off her forehead and switched the chainsaw off. Then she realised Soran was calling for her. Carrying the large weapon with her, she dashed up the stairs but she couldn't get to the guest room as there were hoards of mummies blocking the way. She lit their bandages alight with a lighter she discovered in her pocket, and only just managed to extinguish the fire before it reached Tieria.

"Eve, they'll be coming from the ground outside." Evelyn nodded and dashed into the front yard. Sure enough, there were mummies all over the place.

"Oh, god, why me?" She muttered and attempted to activate the chainsaw. The engine spluttered and died. "For fuck's sake!" She was getting really frustrated.

"Eve, catch!" Evelyn spun around and caught a lance. Lilianne went back to fending off mummies from the front door with a mace.

"Not my style, but who am I to complain?" Evelyn dashed forward, catching several mummies on the end of the end lance. They disappeared into lumps of bandages. It was hours before they finally finished off the masses of mummies, but they still had to defeat the Pharaoh. He descended with his servants by his side. "Goddamn it!" Evelyn sprinted forward, holding the lance straight forward at her side. The pharaoh barely dodged and swung his staff into her side. The blonde grunted as she fell to the floor. She pushed herself upwards and brought the lance down through the pharaoh's shoulder. Both fighters dashed forward, the pharaoh now pulling a sword from inside the cane. The lance caught the pharaoh and he collapsed to the floor, passing away and returning to the dead without a sound.

"Good job, Eve." Lilianne called patting her shoulder. When she didn't respond, Lilianne frowned. "Are you alright?" Evelyn collapsed to the floor, panting and sweating. Her hand was clasped over the side of her stomach. Blood was trickling through her fingers.

"I wish...I would just...die quickly...for once..." She coughed up more blood. Lilianne threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her upwards.

"Just hang on a little longer."

"Eve, Lilianne, anyone?" Soran was calling them. They eventually reached the guest room and Soran was in battle with a vampire. "God, what happened?" He asked, referring to Evelyn, who was now slung over Lilianne's shoulder.

"The pharaoh happened." She said simply. Evelyn began screaming as the wound on her side began healing over. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll have to be." Soran grunted, ducking underneath a sword. "Hey, do me a favour, get my back. I'm going to take them to Eve's room." Tieria woke up suddenly to the chaos. "Tieria, grab a weapon."

"What?" The purple haired man asked.

"You'll find one somewhere. Here, catch." Soran launched a spear and Tieria only just caught it. "Your reflexes are working, brilliant. Now, use that best you can and back me up. I have to get Eve away from here!" The blonde had been relatively quiet, Soran noticed. He turned around to check on her and she was stumbling forward blindly. "Eve, stop it." She continued groping her way through the room. "Will you listen to me?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her wildly. She threw him easily across the room and continued through the corridor into the bathroom. Soran was about to follow her when Allelujah and Soma appeared. "Allelujah-"

"Hallelujah. I know all about this. Soma, get the vamp." She shook her head. "Fine, Soran, me and you get the vamp, Soma go get Eve." The silver haired woman ran to the bathroom, where Evelyn was cradling her stomach.

"She'll live." Soma comforted, taking Evelyn's hand. "She has the same ability you do." Evelyn looked up and smiled as best she could.

"She?"

"Yes, it's a girl." She giggled and stroked her belly.

"Well, whaddya know, Kira?"

"I'm happy for you, but we have to fight." Evelyn jumped to her feet, pausing momentarily to grab some daggers from a cabinet. The blonde sneaked in behind the vampires back and stabbed the dagger into her back.

"A little earlier would have been nice!" Soran cried, getting closer to her. "What the hell was wrong with you?" She completely ignored him and checked around her. A spider crept from under the closet door.

"S-Soran, g-get rid of it." Evelyn's feet were rooted to the spot. The closet burst open and millions of spiders came out, swallowing the walls and covering them in darkness. Evelyn crouched down and covered her ears with her hands to try and drown out the scuttling of the spiders. She was screaming as the crawled up her legs and neared her face.

"Eve, you're going to be okay!" Soran hated this. It was like she was reliving every horrible moment of her life. The arachnids scurried away from her. She grew wings from her back and began screaming even louder as blood burst from the new wounds. Soran wanted to run and hold her, but two men appeared by his side, holding him back. He tried to wrestle them to stop the two other men wrapping chains around her body. They immediately whipped them away, creating more wounds all over the immortal's body. Evelyn screamed and thrashed, trying to get away from them. The men and the wings disappeared. Everything seemed almost normal again. There were no spiders or men hurting her. Except, when Eve looked up there was a young girl sat on the bed, playing with her locks of blonde hair. Soran, Tieria, Hallelujah and Soma were happy to see something relatively normal, but Evelyn was terrified. She was scrambling backwards, seemingly desperate to get away from the child. A woman appeared in the corner, running towards Evelyn.

"Devil child!" She was screaming, veins popping out from her neck. Evelyn began crying, trying to hide from the woman. This was completely new to Soran. He had known about the men locking her up, trying to figure out what she was when her wings first came and when she was trapped with the spiders, her cause of the fear, though he didn't know why she had been trapped there in the first place. But this memory, this was new to him. The woman looked like an older Evelyn. The face that had been once beautiful, Soran could tell that it had been, was wrinkled and had been over-ridden with seemingly fitting cuts. She began ripping into Evelyn, slapping her and ragging her hair. At the same time, Soran and the child on the bed ran forward to stop the woman. But, the woman didn't pay attention to Soran.

"Mummy, stop it." The child shouted, fearing for Evelyn. 'Mummy' got angrier at that.

"How dare you, child! You are no better than the devil child!" 'Mummy' lay into the child, throwing punches that the young girl couldn't possibly dodge. Soon, the child was bruised all over, crying for her father and anyone who would listen. Evelyn curled into a tighter ball every time the child screamed. She wanted to help. Evelyn wanted to stop the woman from laying another hand on the child, but she felt completely helpless, Soran could tell. 'Mummy' recoiled in horror when the child stopped screaming...and when the young girl stopped breathing. They both disappeared and Evelyn slowly stopped crying and stood, her arms wrapped tight around her belly.

"I-I think I'm going to have a rest." She stumbled to the bed and collapsed.

"S-Soran, what was that?" Tieria was trembling slightly, watching Evelyn with terrified eyes. Soran simply shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't think I will know for a while, either." Every stiffened when Evelyn's hand began fading into sparkling particles. "What the hell?" He shouted, rushing to the bed side an pressing a hand against Evelyn's cheek.

"Soran-"

"No, I want my old name back. Call me Setsuna." Lilianne sighed.

"Listen, you have to wake her up. If you don't, she's going to be transported somewhere where it will be hard to track her." Setsuna tried everything. He slapped Evelyn across the face (much to his hatred), threw water over her and even pinched her skin, but she wouldn't wake up. As a last resort, when her legs had disappeared, he stroked her cheek. She didn't stir. "Setsuna, time's running out! Find a way to wake her up!" Lilianne screamed. There was a bang from downstairs. And another. And another. They got louder the more the now silent grouped listened. The cause of the bangs began whistling a tune that was composed to sound happy but, compared to the silence before, was eerie and startling. Setsuna was running out of choices. He pressed his lips against hers softly. Her fingers twitched slightly and the transportation began to reverse. "She's waking up. We'll get rid of whoever's downstairs." They left and the whistling quietly continued as Setsuna squeezed her hand and her eyes flickered open.

"Eve, we have to go. There's someone downstairs and-"

"Well, well, well, isn't this cute." A Southern American drawl commented from the corner of the room. The couple turned and a man wearing a cream suit and a Stetson stood in the corner. "For once, I hate to break up a couple, but I'm under strict orders to kill the young lady there. So, if you don't mind..." Setsuna lunged for his sword that was resting against the wall, but the man got there first. "Now, don't you want a good old fashioned duel, son?" The man tossed Setsuna a gun, which he caught with ease. He aimed the weapon at the man, who was still hiding his face in the shadows. "I need your name first, son."

"Setsuna. and you?" Evelyn gasped. She hadn't heard him say that as his name in a long time.

"Quincy Ray, at your service." She was sure she recognised him; the name was so similar, if she could only see his face. Quincy's's hand raise and in it hid a gun. Just before he could fire three shots, he stepped into view and Evelyn began screaming.

"Setsuna, get away! Don't do something stupid like this!"

"No." Setsuna said, dodging all but one of the bullets. "If I can't do this and protect you, I can't do anything." The bullet he didn't dodge crashed into his shoulder, making blood squirt out. The gun dropped from Setsuna's hand and he fell to the floor, kneeling over, glaring at Quincy.

"Any last words, son? I really didn't mean to hurt you. If you hadn't been so insistent on trying to save the young lady, then you could have survived this." Setsuna spat at the man's feet.

"Life is barely worth living without Eve."

"Alright, this is a serious question that could extend your life here, so answer correctly and I'll let you go. What is it with you two? Are you dating, engaged or what?" Setsuna wanted to answer but Evelyn cut in first.

"We're married. And we always will be. I think your boss just wants you dead, because I can't die. So, we'll be married forever. After all, love never dies, just like me!" She finished and pulled two daggers from under her red dress. Metal clashed as she dashed forward and knocked the man's gun aside. He held up his hands and grinned.

"But that's the question, isn't it?" Evelyn picked the gun up and held it at point blank range at Quincy's forehead. She tilted her head questioningly, not sure what he meant. "Is it really love?" She didn't know how to answer that. She glared and couldn't straighten out the sentence that was forming in her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

Instead, she replied with, "Go to hell." She didn't hesitate on pulling the trigger. The blood splattered all over her pale face and the cream walls. Something returned to her. Something she grown to hate, but with one shot had learnt to love again. The one thing that got to her before Setsuna did, the one _scent _that was going with her for the rest of her _life_. The smell that stayed with her as she collapsed on her own bed, drifting to sleep covered in the scent that had revived her senses. The smell of blood...


End file.
